


Пепел святых

by yisandra



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, au elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Принц Лориан очень любит брата, но свой народ он всё-таки любит больше. Да, это то самое AU, в котором Лориан принуждает Лотрика стать Лордом Пепла.





	Пепел святых

**Author's Note:**

> Этим текстом был вдохновлён прекрасный арт rawenlint "Последний огонь"

Принц Лотрик безучастно стоит над рассыпающейся прахом Душой Пепла. Можно ли назвать смертью поражение существа, созданного проверять претендентов на Первое пламя – а значит, гибнуть от их рук снова и снова? Совсем скоро оно восстанет, впитав и его, Лотрика, сущность, чтобы вернуться к своему неотступному бдению. Едва ли оно способно испытывать боль, страх или надежду.

Лотрик не думает об этом. Он смотрит на израненное тело Лориана у своих ног. Тело брата, который вот-вот испустит последний вздох, - и Лотрик, делящий с ним душу на двоих, переживёт его ненадолго. Брата, который всегда был его единственным настоящим другом, поддержкой и опорой. Который на собственной спине протащил его сквозь все испытания по пути Лорда Пепла – прямо к Горнилу Первого пламени, не слушая ни увещеваний Лотрика, ни проклятий, ни мольб.

О, Лориан, несомненно, любит брата всем сердцем, ради него он сразился бы с самым грозным противником. Вот только свою страну и свой страдающий под гнётом проклятия народ он любит больше, и так же – всем сердцем – верит, что Пламя спасёт их. Ради этого он без малейших колебаний скормит огню кого и что угодно. Даже себя самого.

«Даже нас».

Лориан тяжело, с хрипом дышит, на синеющих губах и во вмятой трещине разрубленного на груди доспеха с каждым вздохом пузырится розовая пена. Словно лёгкое игристое вино, что пьётся как сок, а потом коварно бьёт одновременно в голову и в ноги.

Хорошо бы закончить всё так. Положить тяжёлую голову упрямого рыцаря себе на колени, спеть ему колыбельную, которую в детстве пела им на ночь нянька. Лечь рядом, закрыть глаза, - и пусть всё катится в Бездну. Пусть весь этот несчастный, едва тлеющий, давно ставший Полым мир наконец рассыплется в прах. Он это заслужил.

Лотрик склоняется к Лориану, окутывая его чудом исцеления. Он хочет, но не может отбросить веру Лориана, его преданную любовь и нерушимую клятву. Даже теперь, когда они коварным хмелем проклятия ударили им обоим в ноги и в головы. 

Даже теперь, когда ничьи надежды или страдания больше не трогают его, Лотрик не может предать брата.

Брата, который пожертвовал телесной полноценностью и голосом, чтобы хоть чуть облегчить ношу Лотрика. Брата, который нёс его на спине, ползя от битвы к битве, и вот так, на коленях, приволок его к жертвенному костру.

Лотрик чувствует, как по грязному лицу текут слёзы, оставляя быстро остывающие щекочущие дорожки.

\- Не делай этого с нами, - говорит он поднявшемуся Лориану. – Со мной. Пожалуйста. Я не смогу.

Старший принц подбирает свой пылающий меч и опирается на него, готовый двигаться дальше. Брата он привлекает к себе свободной рукой: привычный жест поддержки. Лотрик и впрямь достаточно часто принимался уговаривать его повернуть назад, но сейчас он не собирается ни в чём убеждать Лориана. Это ведь бесполезно. 

Горечь этой бесполезности он чувствует на языке. 

У неё вкус пепла.

\- Я не хочу! – кричит Лотрик странно ломким голосом и бьёт Лориана в грудь, ещё и ещё раз, колотит по разрубленному панцирю бессильными кулаками. – Не хочу!

Его трясёт от обиды и безысходности, от боли, усталости и страха, и он даёт им волю, рыдает без тени стыда, всхлипывая и подвывая.

Лориан отпускает меч, обнимает брата и гладит по ходящим ходуном плечам рукой в латной перчатке.

Наконец Лотрик затихает, обессилев, ещё какое-то время безголосо шепчет «не хочу… не так… не заставляй меня…», дрожа и стуча зубами. Лориан не двигается, терпеливо пережидая этот последний бунт. Потом Лотрик отстраняется, вытирает глаза и нос рукавом и забирается на спину брату.

«Осталось потерпеть ещё немного, и боль закончится, - говорит он себе. – Всё это закончится, и мы будем свободны».

Первое пламя горит слабо, как обычный костяной костёр. Лотрик соскальзывает со спины Лориана, коленями на окаменевшее дерево Горнила. Если уж ему всё равно придётся сделать это, он не станет прятаться за брата.

Языки огня будто искажают неподвижное лицо напротив, и в какой-то момент становится ясно, что дело вовсе не в огне: это из-под глухой верхней части шлема Лориана текут слёзы. 

В раннем детстве стоило одному из них зареветь, второй тут же присоединялся. Лотрик вспоминает об этом, когда пытается улыбнуться непослушными губами, произнося:

\- Всё будет хорошо. Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть. Сейчас всё закончится.

Лориан чуть заметно кивает и берёт его за руки над огнём. Вместе они опускают ладони в Первое пламя.

Боль страшнее, чем можно было вообразить, и Лотрик кричит, видя, как брат напротив заходится в таком же отчаянном вопле.

Слёзы испаряются первыми, затем, потрескивая, вспыхивают волосы, занимается одежда. Дыма, способного подарить милосердную смерть от удушья, нет, и, хотя Лотрик уже ничего не видит, он продолжает чувствовать железную хватку брата на своих сведённых судорогой пальцах, - пока кожа не лопается, и плоть не начинает сползать с костей, сплавляя их тела в одно.

Крик переходит в хрип и обрывается, иссякает вместе с воздухом. Нечем дышать, нет ничего, кроме огня, последней, уже невыносимой болью врывающегося в лёгкие.

А потом Пламя, накормленное, разгорается по-настоящему.

И остаётся лишь пепел.

**Author's Note:**

> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/7/1/8/171840/85615527.jpg
> 
> когда все ждут чтоб вы сгорели  
> и делят пепел меж собой  
> то ничего не остаётся  
> как взять и всё-таки сгореть


End file.
